


Best Date Ever

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What was the best date you’ve ever been on?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Date Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nakeisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakeisha/gifts).



> written as a birthday present for "nakeisha" in 2015

“So,” said Abby, as they sat outside in the park, eating their lunches and enjoying the warm spring weather. “What was the best date you’ve ever been on?”

McGee paused, thoughtfully chewing on a french fry. “Like, the best date I’ve been on, ever? That I knew from the beginning was a date?”

Abby posed these sorts of questions pretty often, especially during meal breaks, and while McGee wasn’t always willing to tell her _anything_ she asked, he always considered his answers carefully and answered as honestly as he could.

“Yes, to both,” she replied, smiling at him around the straw of her smoothie.

He thought for another moment. “I’ve been on several really good dates,” said McGee, finally, “but the _best_ … Eight years ago. We’d planned to go out to dinner, but a case came up. It was practically the next morning before I even thought about food, and she brought me breakfast from the diner up the street and we watched the sun rise together.”

“That was me,” said Abby. “I brought you breakfast. And that was your best date ever?”

“Yep,” he agreed.

“That case went on for over a week, McGee. We’d both been awake for, like, thirty-six hours, and you nearly fell asleep in your pancakes. Not very romantic.”

“You didn’t have to bring me breakfast,” McGee pointed out. “You could have rescheduled dinner, said goodnight, and gone home. But you were thinking about me, you wanted to spend time with me. And, well, that was the first time I remember thinking that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Abby smiled. “That was a long time ago, Timmy. We’ve broken up a few times since then. Are you sure you haven’t changed your mind?”

He kissed her, smiling back. “Never.”

THE END


End file.
